


Change

by xSachaelx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fussing, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya gets pregnant, Vanya gets spoiled, over-bearing siblings, vague omega oppression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSachaelx/pseuds/xSachaelx
Summary: Canon-divergenceAfter Ben died, the Hargreeves siblings all left the house… but what if Vanya had gone into heat just then? What if Alison had knocked her up and her siblings had decided to stay to help Vanya raise her baby? What if their determination to be better parents than their father was helped them all grow closer again?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



Allison sniffed the air, the scent of her sister strong on her tongue. What was it about Vanya’s scent today that attracted her so much? Vanya was the only omega of the family, but something was different about her today. At that moment Vanya stepped out of her room and Allison’s nostrils flared. Heat. Vanya was in heat and giving off pheromones like crazy. That explained why Vanya looked so --- soft --- today. Her face was flushed, her hair unusually bouncy and her whole body language seemed to scream ‘do me’. 

Allison licked her lips. She didn’t usually have much interest in omega’s - Luther was a beta - but today her alpha instincts were rearing up inside her. She could even feel her alpha cock, designed for knotting naughty omegas, growing between her legs. It had only appeared a handful of times so far, when she’d been exposed to a larger than usual amount of omega pheromones, but she’d never cared to use it --- until now.

Dropping the bag she’d packed on the floor, she grabbed Vanya’s arm. “Where are you going?” she asked the other girl. 

“I--” Vanya began, but Allison had no interest in anything she had to say. Without another word, she dragged Vanya into her own bedroom and closed the door.

*******************************

Five weeks later, when Diego was about to leave, Allison told him what had happened between her and Vanya --- and that Vanya, the sole omega of the family, was pregnant. Pregnant with Allison’s child, a double Hargreeves in other words. Diego stayed.

So did Klaus a week later. 

Luther was easiest --- he’d never had much of an inclination to leave, and in any case he’d always been ready and willing to do whatever made Allison happy. 

Allison didn’t necessarily --- need --- her siblings to help with Vanya, but as Grace so nicely put it, the whole evolutionary point of beta siblings was to help raise the children of alphas and omegas. 

Allison hadn’t always been the only alpha in the family --- Ben had been one as well, but he’d died, and she really didn’t want to think about that. Five had been an alpha as well, freshly presented when he’d vanished - leaped through time, possibly, or just gone forever. 

But now, now there were only five of them left --- Allison herself, the alpha, Vanya, the omega, and three beta siblings to help out. 

And of course Grace was there as well --- their robot mother was the quintessential beta, helpful and nurturing. 

*******************************

“I can walk myself,” Vanya murmured quietly, but Luther ignored her. Of course she couldn’t. A heavily pregnant omega, seven months along with a belly so large she couldn’t even see her feet, couldn’t be allowed to do something as dangerous as walk down the stairs on her own two feet. 

“I’ve got you,” he soothed, holding her small body securely in his strong arms. With a sigh, Vanya gave up and rested her head against his broad shoulder.

******************************

“What you need,” Klaus declared as he took the cup of coffee away from Vanya, “is tea.” 

“But---” Vanya protested in vain as Klaus danced back, out of her reach. “Even mom said a cup of coffee in the morning couldn’t hurt---”

“Nuh uh. Trust me, I’m the eeeexpert when it comes to stimulants of all kinds. Coffee,” Klaus took a long sip from Vanya’s cup, ‘is baaad for your baby. Pregnant omegas need to drink a nice, soothing cup of tea. Right, Pogo?”

“Yes,” Pogo agreed with a sigh. He’d read enough about the effects caffeine had on the human body to support caution in the case of pregnancy. “Better safe than sorry, Vanya.”

**********************************

“Let me do that,” Diego said as he took the hairbrush away from Vanya. 

“I can brush my own hair,” Vanya murmured, her voice even quieter than usual. 

“Nonsense, you can barely turn at all,” Diego interrupted. With slow, gently strokes he brushed Vanya’s hair, then rubbed her aching shoulders. “You need a nap, sister.”

********************************

The only one who didn’t fuss over Vanya and her round pregnant belly was Sir Reginald --- he’d left on a vacation - in a huff, as Klaus had joked - as soon as he’d heard what Allison had done. He’d grumbled something about suppression drugs, which everyone had taken to mean that he’d been feeding Vanya - and possible Allison - drugs to suppress their pheromones. It would be just like him, after all - heats and ruts only disturbed the mind and caused a mess. They certainly weren’t conductive to orderly learning and success. 

*********************

“Vanya, dear, I’ve knitted a hat for your baby,” Grace said, handing another handmade wool hat to Vanya. 

“Thank you,” Vanya replied, by now too large to safely move even if her siblings had allowed her to. 

“Once you give birth and your hands are less swollen, you can finally learn how to knit too,” Grace continued enthusiastically. Vanya had stated at least a dozen times that she had no intention to knit, but just like everyone else, Grace knew better than her. Good omegas knitted, cooked and were all around useful. 

*********************

Allison patted Vanya’s enormous belly. The baby kicked against her palm and Vanya winced. “Soon,” Allison soothed her sister. “Just one more week until our baby is born.”

“Yes,” Vanya agreed, too tired to put up any resistance to all the fussing.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” Allison continued, “I’ve worked with Pogo to figure out the safest, least painful way for you to give birth. We have everything under control, so just lie back and leave the rest to us.”

“Yes, sister,” Vanya sighed. Even after nine month of this, she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about all the sudden attention. Mostly she thought that she’d have enjoyed all of the loving gestures much more if she could just have been sure that her siblings would still care this much about her once she’d done what omegas were for --- given birth to Allison’s child. 

Yes, Vanya thought, she would be quite content if only she could be sure that her siblings loved her and not just the child she carried. 


End file.
